76859Thomas: To Say the Magic Word (2017, UK) - made by CoolzDane for rangerfan151
To Say the Magic Word is a summer special to during the fun of classic fun as the accidently turns into invisible as Numbuh 3, Meanwhile Adagio Dazzle and his Dazzlings creates the real monsters, like Sword Warrior, Somnibot, Eye Guy, Snizzard, Robogoat and Magnet Brain. can't you Numbuh Three's help it. Say the Magic Word * Flabber helps Roland improve his magic trick abilities by lending him a magic book. When he practised his new trick, he performs it at Zoom Comics (but on the way there, he lost the book). He makes Jo disappear, and could not remember how to bring her back. When he discovers that the book was gone, he must find it immediately or Jo is stuck being invisible. Rock-a-Bye Power Rangers * After two weeks of constant Cog attacks by the Machine Empire, the Zeo Rangers are run ragged, exhausted by both their superhero duties and those of their normal life. Having gotten them to a weakened, sleep-deprived state, King Mondo sends down the Somnibot monster, whose lullaby spell-singing manages to exploit this achilles heel. Can the Gold Ranger wake them in time? Meanwhile, Bulk & Skull are entrusted to guard a safe containing a valuable item for one whole day, unaware that a cat burglar has his eye on it. I, Eye Guy * Billy helps his young brainy buddy Willy with a Virtual Reality device for the Angel Grove science fair. Willy's intelligence and lack of self-confidence entices Rita, as she schemes to capture him and use his experiments for evil. The Eyeguy scopes the boy out, but fails to see the Rangers coming. Foul Play in the Sky * Kim goes for flying lessons with her pilot uncle Steve, with Bulk & Skull tagging along. Rita's henchman Squatt spikes Steve's drink with a sleeping potion, which kicks into effect while in the skies over Angel Grove. Kim nervously takes over flying the four-seater plane, but even with a little guidance from Alpha 5, can she land safely? Meanwhile, her teammates face the dreaded Snizzard! The Green Dream * Tommy keeps having the same depressing dream lately, where he loses his powers in the middle of battle. Lord Zedd creates the Robo-Goat monster, and uses him to capture Tommy and turn him evil again! The possessed Tommy tricks his teammates into summoning the powerful Sword Of Power, and turns it over to Robo-Goat. The Rangers attempt to regain it, while Tommy, released from evil, finds his Green Ranger powers are running dangerously low. Opposites Attract * A centennial magnetic storm is brewing. Billy plans on monitoring it from a scientific perspective. Lord Zedd sends down Goldar & the Putties to disrupt Billy's experiment. Swiping his magnetic monitoring device, Zedd turns it into the evil Magnet Brain monster. He wrecks havoc on the polarity of the city, sending chaos all around with repelling particles abound. The Favourite Monsters Sword Warrior.jpg PRZ Classixx - Somnibot.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Eyeguy.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Snizzard.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Robogoat.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Magnet Brain.jpg Category:Big Bad Beetleborgs Category:Power Rangers Zeo Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:UK Category:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Category:Codename Kids Next Door